1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to warehouse technology, and more particularly to a warehouse system and method for detecting air particles.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As automatic warehouse systems require a dust free environment, usually, air filters are installed in the warehouse so as to absorb air particles, such as acidic or basic air particles, or liquid particles.
Typically, the detecting process to determine if the air filters have leaked is conducted by human labors. Specifically, operators stand on mechanical arms of lifting apparatuses and use the detector to detect air particles on a surface of the air filters when the operators are lifted at a predetermined altitude.
However, the above detecting process has problems. First, the detecting process is not convenient and safe. As the operators have to stand on the mechanical arms, accidents may happy due to incorrect operations of the lifting apparatus or incautious operators. Second, the detecting results may not be precise enough for the reason that the detecting process is performed by human labors.